Love Between Two Pokemons (Boy Pokemon X Boy Pokemon)
by DicedyPoke
Summary: Things had fallen apart after a break-up between a Delphox and a Greninja (In which his secret couldn't be told or shown to her). But luck could possibly happen for Greninja as he finds out another Pokémon has a crush on him, yet, he didn't knew who it was until on a full moon...
1. Love on a Cursed Night

The sun was setting at where it was nearly unnoticeable during this point. I watched it fall for some minutes before I signed and walked back to my resting place, in which was just nothing but a tall tree, a pool of water, and large rock with my initials carved into it. To anyone who is confused, I'm pretty much just a simple Greninja, or it seemed, I didn't really have a name at all, although my initials are G.A.. Anywho, I leaned against the tree, attempting to hold in tears from the memory of Delphox recently announcing that she broke up with me. It came unexpected to me since we've been together for atleast 2 years, pretty much the longest time I had been with a girlfriend. I had atleast a few other girlfriends, but they didn't last very long until they broke up with me. In fact, from how many girls I had broken up with me, I was actually even considering switching to a boy Pokémon. Anyways, I couldn't handle much more when I bursted into tears, crying for what it felt like 5-10 minutes. It took alot of time until I managed to pull myself together. Then, something resting in-between the tree and rock caught my eye. I moved closer to it before crouching down to pick it up. It pretty much seemed as if it was some letter or message to me, since it was basically a rock with writing carved into it. When I read, my heart suddenly started to race. "Hello? Oh, hi… I heard that Delphox apparently broke up with you, so I decided to make it up by, well, maybe taking her place if you like".

My whole body began to shake. I didn't know what to do after that reading. I was practically worried that I could blow my opportunity with whoever was deciding to become my new love interest. I started to sweat heavily, possibly from how nervous I was, but I couldn't help but think it was something else inside my body. I looked to see that the sun was completely gone and that a full moon was beginning to rise. All of the sudden, my vision began to blur. I rubbed my eyes, hoping it would help, but it unfortunately didn't. A few seconds passed by when I started to grow dizzy while what felt like a headache landed in my head. I groaned abit as I grabbed my head before I began trembling and my belly started to ache. I fell to the floor due to the dizziness as I clutched my stomach in agony and the pang spread to the rest of my body. I groaned more as tears ran down my face, wishing for the one Pokemon to come and help me in some way. I couldn't bare the pain that stung more than what a BeeDrill could much longer, so I screamed. The last thing I heard before everything went blank was my echoing.

"H-Hello? A-Are you alright?" Asked a soft voice that sounded like a boy. I groaned alittle as I slowly opened my eyes, the first thing greeting me being grass and a beam of blue-ish light. My head turned towards the voice to be greeted by, something I didn't really expect. It was a boy Greninja like myself, except he was grey, but the thing that caught my attention was his body. He basically had a very fat figure, you know what I mean, big belly, thick thighs & hips, big ass, you get the picture. You would've probably been expecting me to be weirded out, but… To simply embarrassed myself, I actually find fat Pokémons kinda cute. "Oh… Uh, hello?" I responded. The other Greninja slowly went onto his knees and have his body jiggle abit, staring at my body as he did so. "Y-You seem… A-Alittle different the last I saw o-of you.." He said, apparently not wanting to sound rude. "What do you me-" I suddenly stopped from the glimpse of my arm as I raised it, gasping in shock. My arm was much darker and more beefier than usual, and I swear I could see alittle fur growing on it. Not to mention that my fingertips had claws. I looked down at my torso to find that it suffered the same fate. Darker skin/fur color, beefier than before, and my tan part being the color of light-blue instead.

My hands were trembling as I looked up at him. "W-What has happened to m-me?" I asked without actually thinking who I was talking to. "W-Why did you a-ask me? A-All I was doing was going towards your place until I heard what sounded like you screaming, since I w-was sure it was coming from your area". My heart stopped for a second in realization. That letter was from someone who wanted not to be my girlfriend, but my boyfriend, in which was this guy. Tears started running down my face, not because someone wanted to be my boyfriend, because my mind told me that my own opportunity was blown thanks to… You know. I failed to be with a girl, and I'm pretty sure I even failed to be with a guy. "H-Hey, don't cry.. It's okay". He said as he landed one of his hands on my shoulder. My blurry eyes looked up at him, quite surprised. "Y-You're not scared or anything b-by this at all?" I asked in confusion. He shook his head in response before sitting down next to me. "You still look g-good, even like that to b-be honest." He said nervously. "Besides, the reason why I wanted to take Delphox's place was because, well, many girls pretty much rejected me because they said I was too fat, since they were ones that prefer actual good-looking Pokémon, and I was thinking about looking for a girl who liked fat boys, but then I saw y-you, and since I heard that Delphox broke up with you, I thought it'd be my best opportunity to finally be with someone, someone that would stand up to me, be there for me, help me, and even comfort me." He asked as I could see him blushing and sweating.

I could see that he would be one that would have a fear of rejection, but again, I think fat Pokémons are cute… Especially b-boy P-Pokémons… And I remember how I thought about switching to a boy Pokémon as my love interest, but I wasn't expecting it to be true. I looked back at him, noticing a tear come down his face. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders. "Hey… It's alright." I said to him before adding to it. "Besides, I kinda find chubby Pokémon like you to be cute." He blushed heavily along with me, his eyes widened as he looked up at me. "R-R-Really?" He asked. I nodded as a response. "What is your name anyways?" I questioned him. "It's Grey." He responded. I smiled alittle, "That's a pretty good name." I complimented him. A smile was on his face as well, "Thanks". "No problem." I replied. He looked into my eyes softly, while I stared back, confused. "Oh! S-Sorry." His eyes unlocked from mine. "It was… Just how your eyes… Well…" I looked at him, still confused. "What is it?" I asked. "I-It's hard to e-explain, b-but, i-it seems that t-the n-new look i-inverted your e-eyes…" Grey answered nervously before noticing a pool of water about 30 feet away from us. "Y-You can look at your r-reflection to see f-for yourself." He said, pointing at it. I turned towards the body of water, "Oh, right." I said silently before walking to it. As I reached the pool, I got on my knees and looked into it, my eyes widening. Like my torso the tanned part that covered half my face was now light-blue, while my eyes were now black with, again, light-blue irises with slit pupils.

I fell back as I crawled away from the water. I could feel Grey wrap his thick arms around me, "It'll b-be alright, I promise." Grey told me as he pulled my body into his. I blushed as I looked at him, "G-Grey…" I responded before turning my front towards him and wrapping my arms around him as well. He blushed pretty hard as he looked at me. I looked up at him in response as I slowly rubbed his back, causing him to blush more and lay his head on my chest. I blushed softly as I kept rubbing. "Is there anything you might need now or later?" I questioned my new boyfriend. "I-I'm not really sure, a-although I heard that some P-Pokémon was able to build and open up a place for others to eat and hang out at.." Grey answered. "Really?" I replied surprisingly. I nodded his head alittle, "A-And I was wondering if you were o-okay about going out w-with me to e-eat some food and maybe h-have a shake at t-that place." He responded back. "Yeah! I-I would definitely!" I said excitedly. He blushed alittle, smiling as well before he yawned. "I-I suppose we'd do that tomorrow… I am tired anyways…" Said Grey as he laid on the grass, and allowed his eyelids to run down and cover his eyes. I stared at his body, admiring every move he made previously. My body couldn't help but lay on top of his cute bod before slowly drifting away too, dreaming about my first possible date with this cutie.


	2. The First Date

"H-Hey.." I heard as I could feel the hands of my boyfriend tugging me softly, trying to wake me up. I groaned slightly as I opened my eyes to be greeted by none other than Grey, in which I was laying on before I fell asleep. He pointed at my arm, having me tilt my head in confusion before I turned it towards what Grey pointed to, surprised to find that, hopefully, my whole body had returned to its original state. "So, w-weren't we planning to eat at that one place today?" He asked me. "Oh! Yeah, of course!" I answered quite excitedly as I quickly stood up. The cute tub got up as well, though he had abit of trouble. His body jiggled alittle as I realized how tall he was compared to me. I wasn't very tall, but I wasn't short neither, but Grey was pretty much taller than me. I believe I was about 5'2, while Grey seemed to be around 5'6 or 5'7. "Are you ready?" Asked my boyfriend. "Yes!" I replied as I held his hands. He blushed heavily, probably due to how shy he was, or all of this love, from a guy, was new to him. "A-Alright then…" He responded, kinda smiling. He began to walk along with me holding his hand, his body jiggling with every step. "Grey?" I wanted to ask him a question. He turned his head towards me as we walked, "Y-Yeah?" He replied. "I'm just wondering, but do you know where the place is really at?" I questioned. "S-Sort of, I-I mean, I believe I-I did see it w-while it was u-unfinished." He answered. I kinda found his stuttering cute, yes, off track, but I felt like including this part since it got me curious why he stutters alot. Probably because he's nervous and shy almost all of the time, or for some reason, it's pretty much his habit. Besides, the one thing I just wanted to do was to hug & kiss him.

We pretty much walked for some minutes until we stopped. I looked up to see a big building that seemed to be made out of wood painted in blue with the top being white. I stared at it as I smiled. We walked in to be greeted by, surprisingly, a Farfetch'd behind the counter. We sat down at a booth, me pretty much sitting right next to Grey. We ordered our food and waited for it to come. I wanted to start up a conversation with my date, so I turned my head towards him and asked, "So… How did you sleep?". He looked back at me, "Good. T-Though I h-had you sleeping on t-top of me. Not s-saying it's a-a bad t-thing at all." He answered. "Oh, yeah, sorry." I chuckled alittle, "I just couldn't help, since I found you pretty much, well, cute." I blushed nervously after saying that. I could see his face turn red as he replied, "R-Really?". I nodded in response. "I-I guess you r-r-really a-are i-in l-l-love with m-me." He figured, as he kept blushing. "Y-Yeah.." I said as I cuddled him. "O-O-Oh my…" Was all he said, blushing harder. I knew that he couldn't move due to my actions. And then, I suddenly stopped and turned, shivering alittle. "S-Sorry, I-I just c-c-couldn't control myself…" I apologized. "H-Hey, i-it's alright.." Replied Grey before he slowly and softly rubbed my back. Soft streaks of red appeared on my cheeks as I looked up at him. Soon, the food came to our table and we began to eat. I ordered a sandwich with some fries, while Grey ordered 2 burgers along with french fries. Not to mention that we did get a extra large vanilla shake.

Minutes passed by and the both of us finished our meal, well, except for the shake that I had been saving just to drink with my cute boyfriend. Me & Grey looked at it before putting out mouths over the straw, and then sipping. We continued to drink until we reached the bottom of the glass. I panted alittle as I sat back, I looked down at Grey's body and mine as well to find our bellies alittle swollen. I smiled alittle before looking around. And then, I noticed something that made my heart stop. It was Delphox, who was sitting at another booth. She was staring at the two of us, smiling, not a "I find this funny" kinda smile, but a actual "I find this cute" kinda smile, at least what it looked like to me, as if she found me cuter with a boy than a girl like herself. But to be honest, I would agree with that. I mean, I just love everything about Grey, his voice, his cute fat body, his eyes, his shyness, the way he talks, & how he comforts & cares for me.

After that, Grey and I exited the place. I looked at him, noticing his head looking at the ground. I tilted my head as I placed my hand on his back. "W-What's the matter?" I asked, worried of what he'd reply with me. He grabbed my hand before walking me to the back of a tree, so noone would see us. "R-Ree?" Was what he called me. I didn't really have a name, like I said before, so it got me unexpected to call me by a name like that. "W-W-What is i-" I was interrupted by something in which caught me off guard. Grey's face turned deep red as his head ran right into me and the soft lips of his pressed into mine, causing my head to be pushed into the tree while my face became entirely red also. I shutted my eyes as I gave in to the kiss. I moved my hands to his chest, slowly moving it up & down. We kissed for awhile before he moved his head back. My eyelids went back up as I panted. I swore I saw & heard the cutie pant as well. "S-Sorry…" He said as he sweated alittle with his face still being red. "No need to apologize~" I replied as I placed my hands on his cheeks, in which surprisingly felt warm. The big Greninja kept on blushing as he looked down at me, hugging me tightly. I hugged him back in response as I laid my head on his chest like how he did to me last night. I could hear him purring from my actions before I looked back up at him. "I-I-I love you Grey…" I told him as I blushed heavily. "I-I l-love you a-as well, R-Ree." Replied my love interest as his face stayed red.


	3. A Nightmare Comes and Goes

Grey & I have pretty much been much closer than before since he kissed me and still keeps the aspects that I admire of him like his stuttering, his body, and all that stuff. I mean, he is just so cute and attractive that I could spend my whole life living with him, maybe even marrying him (That was basically a thing that I didn't even feel with Delphox), and yet, I didn't have enough courage to confess my love for another boy to any of my friends (In which were an Empoleon and an Incineroar as friends) because I thought they would consider me weird or crazy. But the one odd thing I realized was how I was acting to Grey compared to Delphox. When I was with her and other previous girl Pokémons, I was simply just a quiet and charming Greninja. But once Grey and I became a couple, I had turned to be a cheerful Greninja with such love for him, as if just his body and actions changed who I am.

It was night when I awoke with quite a fright. I was sweating and in pure tears from the nightmare I had. It was just terrible, it had me trembling in complete fear as I ran my own body up against the tree. I sobbed for what felt like minutes or even hours until I heard footsteps along with a sound of jiggles. "R-R-Ree?! W-What happened?! Are y-you okay?!" Questioned a familiar voice as the figure quickly ran up to me as I leaped onto it, knowing who it was. I folded my arms around him as soon as I made contact with the grey Greninja. "O-Oh Grey!" I said through my sobbing as the two of us fell back. "Ouch!" He said in response to the fall. I was sobbing more, burying my head in his chest. "R-Ree! What i-is it?!" He asked, fully worried. "N-N-Night-*Sob*-Mare…" Was all I could say. I could feel my love's hands rubbing my back as he spoke "H-Hey, it's alright…". "I-It isn't… It was the worst! I-I can't even explain without losing myself!" I replied as tears still ran down. "I-I'm t-t-terribly s-sorry.." Sighed my boyfriend, still worried about me. "N-No… *Sob* I-It i-i-isn't your f-fault G-Grey…" I replied. "B-But I wasn't t-there for you when you w-were asleep!" Cried Grey as little tears came down his face.

I didn't really like to see Grey upset, and I know Grey doesn't like to see me upset either. "Still, y-you don't have to blame yourself Grey. You will a-always be someone that i-is special i-in my heart, you know that, right?" Grey nodded as he moved his hands to my head, petting it. I blushed softly as I looked at my love. "I s-suppose i-it'd be better if I-I sleep w-with you tonight.." Said Grey as I felt his trembling hands lower & lower until they reached my ass. I gasped the moment they made contact as my face became red. Sweat came down my face, my hands grasping his fat chest in which made his face go completely red as well. Both of us began to tremble before my lips reached his and placed itself against the other. We closed our eyes as we kissed. The two of us became warmer and warmer with each passionate moment.

This continued for a great deal of minutes, although it felt more like a hour, until I began to feel and hear what I believed to be water rushing into my body, as if my lover was using hydro pump while kissing me. My lips wanted to stop but my mind told me not to as if even my brain was in love with this. I did what my mind made me to do and kept my lips stuck to his lips as I could feel my body become heavier and heavier. I couldn't really help but moan alittle from this experience; It just felt oddly nice to possibly reach my boyfriend's size. Suddenly, the water stopped before I pulled my lips away and opened my eyes. Grey's eyes were wide opened as well. He was trembling aton while breathing heavily. "I-I-I'm so so-s-sorry! I-I do-don't k-kn-know what c-came over me!" Tears ran down his face as said that. My hands went behind his head as I spoke, "No, it's alright~".

My love blushed harder than before as he stared dead straight into my eyes, "R-R-Really?" He asked with a shocked tone in his voice. My head nodded in response before my hands moved themselves towards his tum. That was when I could feel my body against my arms, realizing how much bigger I have became from the hydro pump. My mouth couldn't help but curl into a smile before my body itself went onto it's knees as I heard some sloshing. I looked down to find my belly rounded out to being 3 times its original size before I looked back at Grey, still smiling. His face was complete red, with his eyes attached to my stomach. "I see you like it, eh~?" I asked teasingly, causing him to sweat abit before nodding. I giggled alittle before feeling his hands softly touching my belly. I purred alittle because of it as he began to rub it. "S-Soo soft…." I heard Grey say, causing me to giggle once again. My body fell onto Grey, causing both of our bodies to jiggle before my lips attached to his once more. That was when the water rushed into Grey. I could hear muffling from him slowly and surprisingly transform into moaning as his body bloated. Once the hydro pump finished, I stood up once again, looking at his body. His belly was basically about 2 times larger than before and the rest of him were puffier as well. Grey himself was panting heavily with his now fatter cheeks as he looked up at me, unable to help but smile. This was basically the one night that went from a horrible one into possibly the best one I had in awhile.


End file.
